Heat-Haze Days
by Aka no Hikari Nigou
Summary: Kita berdua terjebak dalam dunia yang gelap ini, dimana aku harus menyaksikan dirimu mati dengan tragis../Songfic/Based on 'Heat-Haze Days' by Miku Hatsune Append


**Heat-Haze Days **

Cerita ini berdasarkan lagu 'Heat-Haze Days (Hatsune Miku Append)'

KHR! (c) Amano Akira

Kagerou Project (c) Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

Pairing: 1827

.

.

.

.

**Hibari P.O.V**

_It happened at around 12:30 pm on August 15.  
The weather was nice._

_Showered in sunlight bright enough to make me feel ill,  
I, having nothing to do, was chattering with you._

.

Aku melirik ponselku, tanggal 15 Agustus, pukul 12:30 siang.

Cuaca hari ini sangat bagus dan cerah. Aku mengakui hal itu.

Tetapi, dengan matahari yang bersinar sangat terang dan lebih panas dari biasanya, membuatku sedikit tidak enak badan.

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan hari ini, maka aku memilih untuk berbicara denganmu, walaupun hanya sekedar perbincangan kecil. Aku hanya menatap Tsunayoshi dengan mata yang agak kupicingkan akibat sengatan panasnya matahari.

"Tsunayoshi, menurutmu, bagaimana kau mendeskripsikan musim panas?"

.

"_But I think I kinda hate summer." While caressing a cat,  
you muttered brazenly._

.

"Hm...aku tidak terlalu tahu, Hibari-san. Aku tidak begitu suka pada musim panas." Kau menjawab seperti itu sembari mengelus seekor kucing berbulu keemasan yang berada di pangkuanmu. Kau memanggilnya Natsu.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menamai hewan kecil itu 'Natsu'?" tanyaku sambil membasuh keringat yang muncul dari pori-pori kulitku, akibat sinar matahari yang semakin lama semakin terasa panas.

"Entahlah, kurasa aku bingung memilih nama yang cocok waktu itu." Jawab Tsunayoshi sambil terkekeh kecil, tiba-tiba hewan kecil itu melompat dari pangkuanmu, dan segera berlari ke arah jalan raya yang ramai. Kau pun mengejarnya, sementara aku hanya mengikutimu dari belakang.

.

_Ah, chasing after your runaway cat,  
you found yourself plunged before a red traffic light._

.

Hewan itu berlari ke arah jalan raya yang ramai. Lampu lalu lintas saat itu masih berwarna hijau. Aku memilih untuk mengikuti dirimu yang sedang sibuk mengejar hewan itu. Hewan itu berlari melintasi jalan raya, dan ketika kau hendak menyebrang, lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah.

.

_A passing truck suddenly ran you over and drove away, while I screamed.  
I began sobbing at the color of splashed blood mixed with your scent.  
The heat haze was sneering at me, reminding me that it wasn't a joke. I blacked out at the cicadas' noises that were disturbing the surface of the summer lake._

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah truk besar datang entah dari mana dan menabrak dirimu. Aku dapat melihat kedua matamu tersirat ketakutan, saat itu, kau menyadari, terlambat untuk menghindar dari truk yang melaju begitu cepat. Truk itu sudah terlebih dahulu menghantam tubuhmu.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku di tempat, menahan jeritan kecil dalam diriku. Menyaksikan jalan raya yang seketika berubah menjadi merah. Semuanya terkecan percikan darahmu yang berwarna merah terang itu. Dan kejadian itu membuat diriku terpaku pada sosokmu sebentar. Darahmu, mengotori wajahku dan juga pakaian yang ku kenakan.

Di sebrang jalan, aku dapat melihat sebuah bayangan berwarna merah yang terbentuk oleh sang hawa panas, ia begitu mirip dengan diriku, bagaikan sebuah replika. Aku dapat melihatnya tertawa sinis. Ia mengingatkanku, bahwa kejadian di depan mataku ini benar-benar terjadi dan ini bukan main-main.

Bunyi serangga-serangga musim panas semakin berisik dan menjadi-jadi, langit yang tadinya biru pun berubah menjadi gelap. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

_When I came back to my senses in a bed, I hear the echoing sound of a clock's hands.  
What time is it?_

.

Aku terbangun dari sebuah mimpi yang begitu aneh, aku terbangun di kamar tidurku sendiri. Ini mimpi. Namun terasa nyata bagiku. Aku dapat mendengar suara detik jam dinding yang terasa memantul ke seisi kamarku yang terasa sunyi. Hei, jam berapa sekarang?

.

_The hands of the clock point to a little past midnight on August 15.  
I remember the annoying noises of the cicadas._  
.

Aku kembali meraih ponselku dan menatap ke layar ponsel. Tanggal 14 Agustus, pukul 12 lewat dini hari. Dan sekarang adalah tanggal 15 Agustus.

Aku kembali menatap ke arah jendela. Hal itu mengingatkanku pada suara serangga-serangga musim panas yang sangat menjengkelkan itu.

.

_But wow, it's kinda mysterious.  
I remember the dream I had yesterday in the same park.  
"I should go home for today." When I was on my way,  
the people around me were all looking up with their mouths gaping_.

.

"Ini aneh." Aku memperhatikan Tsunayoshi yang juga sibuk dengan sosok hewan kecil di pangkuannya. Aku merasa begitu familiar dengan suasana ini.

Aku mengingat mimpi yang kemarin. Kami berada di tempat yang sama, sama seperti hari ini. Mimpi itu juga sama dengan kejadian hari ini. Dimana kami berjalan bersama di taman yang sama. Tak lama, aku mengingat kejadian dalam mimpiku. Dimana kau mati akibat tertabrak sebuah truk di jalan raya yang ramai itu. Aku pun menarik tanganmu.

"Tsunayoshi, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" Ujarku.

"E-eh? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" Sebelum Tsunayoshi kembali berbicara, aku sudah menarik tangannya. Dan kami berdua pun segera pergi pulang. Melewati sebuah gedung tinggi yang tengah dibangun.

Tiba-tiba, semua orang menatap ke arah atas dengan mulut terbuka. Mereka memasang mimik terkejut sekaligus panik sambil tetap menatap ke arah atas.

.

_A falling metal pole pierced through you.  
A tearing shriek and the sound of wind chimes echo through the trees.  
The heat haze was sneering at me, reminding me that it wasn't a joke.  
Through my darkening eyes, I thought I saw you smile._

.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tiang besi terjatuh dari langit dan menusuk tubuhmu. Seketika jalanan yang ramai itu sudah ternodai oleh merahnya darah milikmu. Orang-orang berteriak histeris, dan aku dapat mendengar teriakan mereka menggema di telingaku.

Dan sekali lagi, aku melihat sebuah hawa panas yang menyerupai diriku. Ia tertawa sinis dan seolah-olah berkata kepadaku:

"Ini semua adalah nyata!"

Penglihatanku mulai kabur, aku melihat ke arahmu, dengan tubuh yang tertimpa batangan besi dan aku dapat melihatmu tengah tersenyum kecil kepadaku. Kemudian, aku mendapati semuanya telah menjadi hitam.

Aku kembali terbangun di kamarmu sendiri. Dengan sangat terburu-buru, aku berlari ke arah taman, tempat aku dan dirimu biasa bertemu dan bermain bersama.

Disana, aku mendapatimu sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan. Sama seperti waktu itu, kau memangku seekor kucing berbulu keemasan. Dan kau tengah tersenyum padaku selagi mengelus bulu kucing kesayanganmu itu.

Aku segera menarik tangannya, untuk mengajaknya pulang. Aku begitu terburu-buru menarik tangan Tsunayoshi ke arah sebuah jembatan penyebrangan yang berada di pinggir jalan raya. Aku sangat terburu-buru saat itu, hingga tidak menyadari, tangan Tsunayoshi sudah tak ada lagi di genggamanku, tubuh Tsunayoshi sudah melayang ke bawah dan menghantam permukaan tanah.

Aku kembali melihat sang hawa panas replika diriku dengan santainya berdiri di dekatku.

Dan hari ini juga, aku kembali melihat dirimu mati. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya aku melihat tubuhmu penuh dengan cipratan darah berwarna merah.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras untuk menolong anak itu?" tanya sang hawa panas kepadaku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hn. Kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawabku. Aku berpikir, kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya. "Kau mencintai pemuda itu, bukan?" Ia tertawa sinis, aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Berapa kali pun kau berusaha menolongnya, akhirnya akan selalu sama. Yaitu, kematiannya akan terus menjadi akhir dari cerita ini." Jawabnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

.

_The sneering heat haze plunders away one darkened world after another.  
It's been repeating for tens of years. I probably have noticed by now._

.

Kejadian ini terus terulang dan terulang. Tak terhitung berapa kali aku melihat dan mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Kejadian ini selalu sama. Dimana akhirnya kau akan mati tepat di depan mataku. Aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba mencegah kematian itu, tetapi mengapa hasilnya tetap sama?

Aku baru menyadari hal ini sekarang. Bodohnya aku. Hal ini terus terulang dan kembali terulang, kau selalu mati dengan tragis, tidak peduli apapun usahaku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Nyawamu tetap tidak tertolong.

Senyum sinis itu telah menjebakku dalam kegelapan ini. Suara tawanya yang sinis, juga semua tawa remehan yang ia sampaikan padaku. Aku benci ini. Aku benci kegelapan dunia ini. Aku ingin membebaskanmu dari neraka ini.

.

_This kind of frequently told story has only one ending,  
but it can be found beyond those repeating summer days._

.

Cerita yang terus terulang ini hanya akan akan memiliki satu akhir. Bukan dengan kematianmu. Musim panas ini pasti ada akhirnya. Aku akan menemukan akhir dari cerita ini dengan segera. Aku yakin itu.

.

_When I pushed you aside and jumped in, the truck slammed into me.  
The color of my splashed blood reflected off your eyes and your robotic body.  
The seemingly annoyed heat haze was laughing, as though saying "Take that!"_

.

Dan aku mulai mengalami kejadian ini dari awal. Kejadian dimana semuanya berawal.

Ketika kau hendak menyebrang untuk mengejar kucingmu itu, aku menarik tanganmu untuk menjauhi jalan, dan aku berlari ke arah jalan, menggantikan posisimu. Dan pada saat itu, truk besar itu menghantam tubuhku, dan menabrakku.

Aku dapat melihat mata dan tubuhmu telah ternodai oleh darahku sendiri. Perlahan-lahan, tubuhku dan kedua kelopak mataku sudah melemas. Aku juga dapat melihat darahku sendiri yang membanjiri jalan. Aku memberikan seringaiku kepada hawa panas berwarna merah yang selalu mengikutiku itu."Rasakan itu!" Ujarku.

Aku dapat melihat hawa merah itu mengeluarkan air mata, menatapku dengan pandangan kesal dan marah. Dan Tsunayoshi, menatapku dengan wajah yang kaget dan pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata.

Aku dapat melihat bayangan orang lain berwarna biru keluar dari tubuh Tsunayoshi, dan ia hanya menatap diriku datar.

.

_It's quite a regular summer day for me.  
But something has come to an end this time._

.

Semuanya telah menjadi gelap, dan berubah menjadi hitam. Dan syukurlah ini semua telah berakhir, dan menjadi musim panas yang normal. Dan kau tidak perlu mati, seperti yang kulihat selama ini. Setidaknya itu sudah membuatku sedikit senang.

.

**Normal POV**

_On 14th August, a boy awoke upon her bed _

_And he said, _

.

Pada tanggal 14 Agustus, seorang pemuda terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya terlihat sembab, pipinya agak memerah, dan masih agak basah dengan air mata yang menetes dari kedua manik karamel miliknya. Wajahnya tampak menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

.

"_I failed this time too..." as he cradled a single cat _

.

"Aku...gagal juga kali ini..." ucapnya sembari mengelus seekor kucing di pangkuannya.

Sebuah bayangan berwarna biru muncul dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Tsuna, seakan-akan menawarkan sesuatu.

"_Apakah kau mau mengulang semuanya?" _

**END**

.

.

.

[**Author's note**: Yo minna, Yoroshiku nee~! XD Sebenernya, ini saya lho! Akane-san! Alias pemilik akun '**Aka no Hikari'** inget, gak? #geer banget lo.

Entah kenapa, saya gak bisa buka akun saya, udah lupa sih sama passwordnya XD terus, saya biasa log In lewat facebook, dan saya enggak bisa update fiction selama berhari-hari. Dan tangan saya udah gatel juga pengen ngetik cerita fiksi.

Oke, anggap aja akun ini pemulihan dari yang sebelumnya. Jika akun saya masih tetap tidak bisa dibuka, maka saya memilih akan menggunakan akun ini menjadi akun yang tetap]

_Saa, Mind to review? _


End file.
